


Why My Girlfriend Is, In Fact, A Girl

by SweetSourInsanity



Category: Runaways
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSourInsanity/pseuds/SweetSourInsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title explains it all... kinda a companion to 'why my boyfriend is, in fact a boy'...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why My Girlfriend Is, In Fact, A Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! OK, so I wrote a Young Avengers story called 'Why my Boyfriend is, in fact, a boy', and a reviewer suggested I write a Runaway one, so here it is, hope you like!
> 
> I'd like to apologise in advance, though. I've never written any yuri before, but I decided to give it a try... Probably not as funny and/or good as the Young Avengers one, but I haven't read, or thought about the Runaways in months... so... yeah... I also tried to make it a little more conservative, because when I tried out making Karolina say the stuff Billy did, it just felt weird. Maby it's because I see him as a teen age boy who, gay or not, wants and thinks about what every other teen age boy thinks about... I don't know...

Why my girlfriend, is in fact, a girl,

By Karolina Dean

Ok... so I got a really long text from Billy the other day, like really long. It was pretty much a list of reasons why Teddy was a boy... I didn't really get why he did it, so I called and asked. Apparently Tommy had been giving him a hard time about the fact that Teddy could, and had, turn into a girl. Anyway, it really got me thinking, yeah know, about Xavin and stuff... I remember when at the bringing there was this big drama about her being a girl that was also a girl and stuff. So I'm going to prove to you, that my girlfriend is, in fact, a girl.

1\. Xavin sometimes gets into trouble for the things she says and the way she acts, but that just means she's even more of a woman then every one else thinks. She's actually sweet a lot of the time... unless your unlucky enough to catch her during that time of the month...

2\. Skrull or not, men don't have sour behavior every month... (though according to Tommy, Eli an exception...)

3\. I've never told anyone this before, but every night before we go to sleep, Xavin spends about two HOURS brushing her hair, and talking about every thing from the 'imperfections of the human world', to the imperfection's in her skin. TWO HOURS. I haven't spent that much time focusing on one aspect of my body in my entire life. Ever.

4\. You know what's possibly worse? She wakes up at 5 am... and does it all over again...

5\. When ever I ask her why she doesn't just shifts to get rid of the 'imperfections' in her skin, she always replies by flicking her hair over her shoulder and stating that if I couldn't get rid of mine, she wouldn't get rid of hers... I still don't know if she realised how insulting that sounds...

6\. Despite what a lot of people think, she's not actually that oblivious to Earths culture as most think. Any way, the point is, she knows that when we're in public, people don't want to see us kiss...

7.She knows that when we're in public, and something happens, and all I want to do is jump into her arm's and hide from it all, that a simple smile can make the world of difference...

8\. She's a girl because she slaps like one. The four thin scars on Tommy's cheek from the time we caught him spying on us during our- ahem- privet time, is proof of that.

9\. She tastes like honey. Far to sweet to be a male.

10\. Xavin is kind, she's beautiful, she's caring, she's thoughtful and she's every thing a strong woman should be... as well as being fierce, strong, confident, self assured, dogmatic, independent, stubborn and a general pain in my ass... She's a girl, because she's 'complicated'...


End file.
